Into Death Note
by A.V. Jackson
Summary: If I'm in Death Note, then I might as well become this awesome amazing fan fiction like guy that saves L.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I am in Death Note. Yeah. That's right jealous Otakus. Death. Note. I have no idea why I was granted this odd gift, but that's the gist of things right now. I'm looking at the proof of me being in Death Note right now. A giant T.V. Screen playing, "Kira Strikes Again!". Cuss. I have no idea what to do.

For some odd reason, my clothes even changed from my usual shorts, sneakers, and pikachu shirt. You have anything against Pikachu? No? Good. Although I hate Diamond and Pearl and Black and White. Where's the bike? And where the fudge is Brock?

Crap! I just noticed right now. I'm flat chested. Even if I'm a tomboy, I have boobs. Cuss. I'm a guy. CussCussCussCuss. Various cuss words are circulating in my mind at this moment in the form of... that's right. Cuss.

I'm sitting on a park bench right now. What the cuss should I do? I could go to Yagami... haha. Did you notice that if you spell 'Yagami' backwards, then you get... I'm a gay. I can't believe I didn't notice that until I read a fan fiction. Did the creator of Death Note do this on purpose when he made that name and chained Light and L together? So many questions. So little answers. Wait. If I turned into a guy here... does that mean I'm a gay... I am so not going on to that topic.

I guess I could help Light in his quest for world domination... but he'll probably kill me after this is all over. I could go to L... he'll probably think I'm Kira. But then again, if he does imprison me in that huge percentage... it'll probably just be for a five weeks or something like Light.

I'm not a big Death Note fan. What the cuss should I do? I'm not saying Death Note isn't a good anime. I think it's amazing actually, but when L died. Cuss it. I'm not doing this. L was the only reason for it being amazing to me. And Watari. Why would they kill the butler? That's like killing off Sebastion from Kuroshitsuji. WHY? I can so picture Watari flying around and killing people with forks...

I'm sure people are staring at me right now. Who wouldn't? A very tall guy sitting on a park bench looking as if Death just said 'Good morning' to him. Seriously. My legs were spread apart, my arms relaxed against my sides and my head leaning over behind the bench. I really looked like Death came over.

Cuss this. I stood from the bench shocking many people who were staring at me for five minutes and marched around looking for the police headquarters where I could find L. Maybe I should look for a bathroom to see what I should look like, but like I said earlier. Cuss it.

Where the cuss is this cussing police headquarters? I've been walking around for... five minutes and I can't seem to find it. Oh wait. There it is! Note to self: You don't magically appear at your destination in two seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I walked into the station having the receptionist stare at me in suspicion and... eye candy? Weird. So I walk up to the lady and ask her an everyday question. "Hi, can I speak to L, I need to tell him something on the one Kira case."

If this ever happens to one of you guys... never do what I just did. One of the police officers around me just walked up to me and arrested me on the grounds of, "You're Kira!" I swear if I didn't know Matsuda's voice...

"So how the fudge did you guys get from me asking for L to me being Kira?" I asked the interrogator, "I mean seriously. Enlighten me."

"Your are Kira trying to find L's name."

"that's the most idiotic- actually, do you even have warrant to arrest me? Where's me fudging lawyer?" I demanded. Seriously, if policemen can just arrest who ever they want in this world... I'm not surprised if Kira was actually accidently killing innocent people in jail.

Just in time a very serious and tired looking Yagami Souichi barged into the room and started yelling at the interrogator. "What the BEEP are you thinking of arresting someone with a warrant?"

"But sir, it's so very obvious this man is Kira."

"Where's your proof?" Yagami asked the idiot interrogator, "From what I can tell you just stopped a very important informant on telling L information pertaining to the life of death of another person!"

I'm so very pleased when I saw this idiot punished right in front of me. I mean, when do you actually see an incompetent cop like this? "But. But. Sir-"

"Forget it." Yagami sighed, "Out. I'll be talking to this young man myself."

Idiot interrogator A left the room. "Sup, you L?" I asked Yagami so he could actually introduce himself and so I didn't be an idiot and name everyone when I shouldn't know their name.

"No, I'm a police officer working with L. I will not tell you my name on the small percentage of you being Kira." Yagami said, "Now, if you would relay me the information you wish to pass on to L."

"No way." I said, "I'd rather talk to the esteemed L himself as it is my life I am risking here. Hell, even being in contact with anything pertaining to Kira could probably kill me."

And I was right. Who the cuss knows what cosmic rules I was breaking at this very moment. Cuss, my very existence could screw everything over and have a dark hole engulf Earth. "

"So, if I were to blindfold you and bring you to L would that suffice?"

"Well... as long as you don't kill me I don't particularry mind."

As I thought. L was the best of them all. Well... in Death Note. You can't say Zero from Vampire Knight isn't awesome either can you? I trust not.

"So... you're L?" I asked taking a seat on the couch before taking a cup of tea from Watari.

"That would be I." L said piling his sugar cubes 14 cubes high on his spoon before allowing them to plummet to their doom in his now slushy tea, "But I would much like to know more about the informant sitting before me."

If you haven't noticed, I was able to actually go to the restroom before this and boy was I surprised at my face. It was literally the face of the main character of an original fiction I thought of writing.

My face was the one and only... Harada, Alasdair, Zero. Basically, he's this awesome immortal mage swordsman that can do pretty much everything. Except save the one person he ever loves. Basically, he keeps his surname as 'Harada' as a reminder for the one thing he will never obtain. The middle name 'Alasdair' is so he never forgets his reason for living. Revenge. Zero is pretty much an English translation of his name, 'Rei'. His first and only love Kei is the only person who will ever call him that, and being as 'Zero' believes he's worthless... well his name is now this kick ass loner's name.

I haven't really thought much to the ending of the story yet. I thought of being like Arthur Conan Doyle and kill the guy off in a heroic ending... but that would be much too easy. I thought of reviving Kei, but happiness shouldn't be obtained like that. And like Edward Elric said, "The dead cannot come back alive."

Anyway, back to Death Note. My hair was a slightly long midnight black color that contrasted to my pale skin and golden eyes. I had enough time in the bathroom so I thought, "Why not see the whole package deal?" I was ripped. Like sexy sex on a stick ripped. OMG. I thought of Zero a lot, but to actually see the body... I could actually jerk off to my image and it wouldn't make me feel bad. Okay. Maybe a little creept out.


End file.
